My Version of the Twilight Saga Book 2
by twilightgirl1596
Summary: Cyndi is starting her senior year of hs and about to face more than she thought she would be. She learns that things aren't always what they seem. when her friends leave her, what does she do? WHen the Cullens leave, does she become a target?
1. Introduction

Intro:

We all know Cynthia Swan. It's been a few weeks since we last heard of Cynthia Swan. Nearing her 17th birthday, she has made a few new friends and is about to welcome a new world that she knows exists but not so close to home. She never thought that looking for her sister when she goes missing once would open a whole new world to her. How will she handle all these changes? And when her friends start to leave her, how will she handle losing them to a secret she knows but they don't? Will her life change for the better or for the worst?

New Characters:

Here are a few new characters that I am using in this story (they don't belong to me, I have this story posted on another site called and well because I needed new characters and couldn't think of any on my own. I asked for some help from the people who read it and well these three characters belong to the three girls who helped me. You can check out the site if you like).

Name: Rutwika Brooks  
>Nickname: Ruty<br>Age: 16  
>Siblings: Embry (Older Brother)<br>Crush/Bf: Jacob  
>Status: Human<br>Info: Embry's my older brother, and I'm adopted. He's really protective of me. The pack are my best friends. (Picture posted on the quizazz site.)

Name: Hannah Lahote  
>Nickname: none<br>Age: 16 turning 17  
>Siblings: Paul (Older Brother)<br>Crush/Bf: ?  
>Status: Wolf<br>Info: Likes pranking people and messing with them and is very random/funny person isn't much of a girly girl but can be and loves limegreen.  
>She is tall, skinny, tan, brown long hair, and has hazel eyes (hopefully that gives you an idea of what she looks like).<p>

Name: Frances  
>Nickname: Frankie<br>Age: 21  
>Siblings: none<br>Crush/Bf: ?  
>Status: Wolf<br>Info: Tomboy, shy, funny, crazy and sweet. She and Cyndi meet later into the story.  
>She is short, has long brown hair, and brown eyes (hopefully that gives you an idea of what she looks like). (Comes in much later in the story.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Well, today is Friday and school just got out. Alice said she was going to take me somewhere today but she won't tell me where. I just hope it isn't shopping because my closet is beyond full and so is my dresser so I don't have room for clothes. Yeah, I know I really need to go though my clothes but I haven't had time yet...ok that's a lie, I have had time...I've just been too lazy to actually do anything about it. After my birthday party, whenever that is, I'll go through it...maybe.

Anyways, Alice told me to meet her by her car after school, so right now I'm standing by her car waiting. A few minutes later, she finally came out of the school over to the car.

Me: What took so long?

Alice: I was at the other end of the school and had to walk here.

Me: Alright, so where are we going?

Alice: We are going shopping!

Me: Really?

Alice: Yep.

Me: But my closet and dresser are already over filled. I don't have room for new clothes and we both know that you're not letting me without something most likely.

Alice: Well that changes things...Okay then, we're heading over to your house, going through your clothes and then going shopping.

Me: Really Alice? Why are you taking me shopping anyways?

Alice: Yep and I don't want to hear anything that has to do with the word 'no'.

Me: Alright then, I guess I don't really have a choice now do I?

Alice: No, you don't.

And with that we were off to my house. After an hour going through basically all my clothes, we had gotten rid of about 2 bags of clothes. I had a little more than half of my closet filled (we hung up clothes in my dresser that could be hung up) and I had about half of my dresser back as well. And now we were off to go shopping for who knows what.


	3. Chapter 2

*At the mall*

We just pulled into the parking lot and were getting out of the car when I remembered that Alice still hasn't answered my question as to why she was taking me shopping in the first place.

Me: You know, you never answered my question. Why are you taking me shopping anyways?

Alice: To get you something to wear for you and your sister's birthday party. It's a surprise party for her because we both know she'll say no but we also both know that you would say yes to a party so I thought you would like to help pick out your outfit for the party.

Me: Sweet! Thanks Alice! But you really don't have to. I can pull something together with what I have.

Alice: I want to though and I thought I said that I didn't want to hear anything that has to do with the word 'no'.

Me: Ok sorry.

Alice: it's ok.

Me: So when is this party?

Alice: The day of your and your sister's birthday.

Me: Ok, Sweet! When? Haha.

Alice: Haha, a few hours after school.

Me: Awesome.

Alice: So, you'll make sure that Bella hears nothing of this?

Me: Yes, if she sees the dress, because we both know that's what we're getting, then I'll just say it's for my party. She knows that I want a party and so she'll believe that and never think about this.

Alice: I guess that works.

After about an hour of searching though store after store, Alice and I finally found a dress that I really liked. We brought the dress, and then searched for a pair of shoes to go with it. After maybe 50 different pairs of shoes, we found a pair to go with the dress. We didn't need anything else because I had everything else that would go with the dress. Then, Alice took me home. When I got home, I put the dress and shoes away. Since it was only about 6pm, I changed into my pjs, and then went downstairs. I had dinner, watched some tv with dad and then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>316/12:**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story. I'm sorry its been a while since I've updated. I finally have time to write but I sprained my wrist and now am having a very hard time typing. So, until it heals I won't be able to update. I'm very sorry.**

**-twilightgirl1596 (oh and I'm changing my username to wolfgirl1696 because I love wolves, so be on the lookout for the author name change one of these days. I'm not changing it today though.)**

**Oh and when my hand is healed, I'm going to work on rewriting book 1 and book 2 of my version of the twilight saga!**


	4. Important Note

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading!**

**But I have some bad news… **

**The interne t at my house is getting shut off and I'm not sure when I'm getting new internet. I won't be able to post anything on my laptop unless I am at someone's house that has internet I can use. I will have internet on my phone but I can't post anything on that. If anyone wants to chat with me, to just talk or to see how the progress is on a story then go ahead and message me. I will be more than happy to answer them and give you updates on the story. Just please make sure that you tell me which story you are asking about because I have so many (four on fanfiction and 6 – including two I have on here- on a different site – and I am working on getting them posted on here, I just need to fix a few things before I do).**

**I'm so very sorry. It's a good thing that I've already started on the rewrites I am doing and have started chapters to the stories that I'm not working on rewrites on. (Sorry again. This note is getting posted on all stories because I'm not sure how long I have left with internet and I'm trying to make it quick so that I will be able to get this out in time.)**

**I hope you don't get mad at me for this. And I promise I will work hard this next week to get at least one chapter done in everything so that when the internet does come back on (if it takes that long) I will be able to update all my stories for you! Thank you for hanging in there and I'm so very sorry with how long you have all waited for an update.**

**-twilightgirl1596**

**8/2/12**

**I got two reviews stating that this story is horrible. And I just wanted to say that I know this story is bad, but I am working on a rewrite and there is only two chapters posted right now. But I have changed the story line a bit with the rewrite. And since I already started that, I don't want to write anymore to this when I'm fixing it. I'm going to be taking it down as soon as I finish two chapters on the rewrite of My Version of the Twilight Saga book 1 and get that posted. Please don't write anymore hateful reviews. Instead I would like it if you would tell me how I could make it better so that the rewrite won't be as bad.**

**I am a bit upset about the reviews but I'm also happy that you are willing to write such a bad review like that and tell me flat out what you think of my story. I just wish you would tell me how you think I could improve it as well so I don't make the same mistakes. Every one makes mistakes and I see I've made mistakes in this story and I'm fixing them. I have had one reader who told me flat out that they couldn't read this story because it was the writing text was so bad and they helped me make it so that the writing text was better. They helped me improve my story. I know that you can't see that right now. And that's because all the new things that will make this story, and the book that goes with it, better is all in the rewrite.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. And if you take the time to review - and decide to write a bad one - please tell me how I could improve. I thank you for that as well. I also thank you if you take the time to write a good review and also throw in something that helps me make this story even better.**

**I'm working on becoming a better writer but I need people to tell me how I can improve to become one. Again, thank you for your time.**

**-twilightgirl1596**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, because it is taking so long for me to write the rewrite for My Version of the Twilight Saga. I've decided to post the last few chapters I have typed up for this story on here for you all to read. I thought it was only fair that I give you something to read instead of being left with nothing for who knows how long. I know these chapters aren't very good but remember I am writing the rewrite and these chapters will change. Thanks for hanging with me as long as you have and thank you for not pressuring me to get the rewrite posted. I hope you will stick with me longer for the new story. I'm working on the chapters but it's coming slowly because my parents have really gotten onto me about helping out more around the house since I don't have much homework at the current moment. I hope to have the rewrite up soon, and until then I have posted up chapters 3 - 7. ****Thank you so much for reading.**

**-twilightgirl1596**

* * *

><p>Today is now Saturday and I was going to go to the park and meet up with Ruty, Hannah, Quil, Jake, Embry, and Seth and we were going to plan the rest of the party out. I had just pulled up into the parking lot and got the notebook that we had the plans in. Which isn't much because it's not a huge party, it's just going to be me, Ruty, Hannah, Quil, Jake, Embry, Seth and maybe Leah if she wants to come along with her friend, Frances. I got out of the car and headed towards the picnic tables where everyone else was. We all hung out for a little bit and then started planning when and where we should have the party.<p>

Me: Ok, so when should the party be?

Hannah: How about the day of your birthday?

Me: Can't. I have plans that day after school that I can't back out of. ****BTW, her birthday is on a Wednesday****

Embry: Then how about next weekend? Maybe Saturday?

Ruty: That works. Then we can start the party somewhat early and go as late as we want.

Me: Yeah, and that gives us a week to get everything in order. But where are we going to have the party?

Seth: We need a place that we can go to early and stay all night at.

Jake: Embry, Ruty, isn't your mom going to be out of town next weekend?

Embry and Ruty: Yeah.

Jake: So, can we use your house?

Ruty: Sure. As long as we have the house clean before she gets back on Monday.

Me: I'll call my dad and see if he'll let me stay at your house and if he says yes then we can work together to get the house cleaned before your mom gets home.

Embry: Sounds like it would work.

Me: When does she leave?

Ruty: Friday afternoon, while we're at school.

Me: Then it works perfectly.

So I called my dad and he said I could stay. We finished anything else we needed to have planned out which wasn't much. Then we all just hanged out there for awhile and went on with the day.


	6. Chapter 4

About 4 days have passed since we finished planning the whole party. Everyone's parents have agreed to let them stay over at Embry and Ruty's house, expect their mom doesn't know. And Bella is still in the dark about the party Alice is throwing for us today after school. Bella has also informed me that she doesn't want any presents which is too bad because I already brought her gift. Oh well, she'll live. Getting a present has never killed anyone…or at least I don't think any did. Right now, I'm finishing up breakfast before school.

Me: I'm done. I just need to grab something from upstairs and then we can leave for school.

Bella: Ok but hurry please.

Me: Ok.

Today we were taking my car to school. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed the medium square box, with Bella's present inside, and ran back downstairs. I walked up to Bella and handed the box to her.

Bella: What's this?

Me: I know you said no presents and I don't care if you're mad at me, but I wanted to get you something, so here you go. Happy Birthday Bella.

She opened the present and pulled out the picture of me and her in a frame that said, 'Best sister ever!' on the sides. She gasped and smiled and it pulled me into a very big hug.

Bella: Thank you Cyndi! I love it! And I'm not mad at you.

Me: I'm…glad you…love it…and…aren't…mad but…I need…some air.

She let go of me.

Bella: Sorry.

Me: It's ok.

Bella: Oh and I have your gift in my locker at school.

Me: Ok. Wait, why is it at school?

Bella: Didn't want to risk you finding it.

Me: Oh, makes sense.

Bella: Come on, let's go.

Me: Ok, I just need to grab my keys. Meet me in the car.

Bella: Ok.

I grabbed my keys and got into the car and left for school. Once we got to school, I parked the car and got out and then Bella like literally dragged me to her locker. When we passed the others in the parking lot, I yelled out for them to help me but they just laughed and followed us. When we got to Bella's locker, she finally let me go and since I didn't expect it, I fell. Bella tried to help me up but ended up coming down with me and we started laughing super hard. After we calmed down, we got some help up and Bella opened her locker.

Me: You didn't need to drag me; I would've ran here, if you had let me.

Bella: Sorry.

Me: It's alright. I should've dragged you to my room to give you your present though.

Everyone laughed.

Bella: Well I'm glad you didn't.

Emmett: Wait, she let you get her a present?

Me: No, as we all know she didn't want any presents but I didn't listen and got it anyways. But she loved it and almost started crying.

Edward: Really?

Bella: Yes, really. Anyways, here you go Cyndi. Happy Birthday.

She handed me a small rectangle box. I opened it and found a jewelry box. I opened that and found a beautiful locket. I picked it up out of the box. The locket was round shaped and had flowers on the front.

Bella: Open it.

I opened the locket and found a picture of me and her hugging and laughing on one side and on the other side were words that said, 'Sisters forever!' Now it was my turn to smile, tear up and crush my sister in a death hug.

Me: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really love it.

Bella: Good…need…air to…live!

Me: Sorry.

I said as I let go of her.

Me: Can you put it on me please?

Bella: Sure.

I handed her the locket, turned around, moved my hair out of the way and she put the locket on me. When she was done, I turned around and gave her a hug but not a big hug.

Me: Thank you again Bella for the locket.

Bella: You're welcome. Thank you again for the picture.

Me: You're welcome.

Then we headed off to our classes and soon enough the school day was over. 'Now to head home and get ready for the party at the Cullen's house.'


	7. Chapter 5

When I got home, I got a txt from Quil.

*Txt Convo*

Quil: Happy Birthday!

Me: Thank you!

Quil: What are you doing for your birthday?

Me: Going to a party that my sister's bf's sister is throwing for us.

Quil: I thought Bella didn't want a party.

Me: She doesn't want one, but it's too late now.

Quil: And why is that?

Me: Alice already has everything planned and set up. I've been avoiding my sister since she told her.

Quil: Because you knew and didn't tell her?

Me: Yep.

Quil: Well, good luck.

Me: Thanks.

Quil: Your welcome! J

Me: lol, well I have to get ready, bye.

Quil: K, bye. Love you.

Me: Love you too.

*End Txt Convo*

After that, I got ready into the outfit I got with Alice at the mall. Then headed to the car and to the Cullens house. I got there the same time as Bella and Edward.

Me: Let me guess, we have to wait some.

Edward: Yep.

Bella: I can't believe you didn't warn me.

Me: She told me not to tell you.

Bella: Since when do you listen?

Me: I listen when I want to. Plus, you know you would've said no and I love parties.

Bella: You got me there.

Edward: Alright, come on you two.

With that, we went inside. I waited in the living room while Edward and Bella walked around. After about 10 minutes Alice came upstairs.

Alice: Come on Cyndi, its time. Where are Bella and Edward?

Me: They decided to go walk around. I believe they went upstairs.

Alice: Ok, well I'll take you down first and then get them.

She grabbed my hand and took me downstairs to the den area where the party was. I greeted everyone while Alice left to get Bella.

Esme: You ok with the party?

Me: Of course. I love parties but not as much as Alice. I think she is obsessed with parties and shopping.

Jasper: That's probably very true.

Alice: Of course it's true.

Just then Alice came in pulling Bella, like she did to me. We all laughed and Bella also greeted everyone. When she was done, we opened presents. I got money from Jasper, Emmett. I got a very pretty bracelet from Alice and Rosalie and a pair of tickets to see my mom from Carlisle and Esme. Plus the outfit for the party was a gift from Alice. When we got to Carlisle and Esme's gifts, bell and I both got paper cuts. I quickly covered mine up and the bleeding stopped, but Bella didn't. I looked from Bella to Jasper. He looked like he was in more pain then normal. Then Edward shoved Bella back and Rosalie moved me off to the side just as Jasper attacked. I heard glass shatter, I looked over to where the sound came from and Bella's arm was bleeding and glass on the ground. I walked over to her as everyone was smelling the blood.

Me: You alright?

Bella: Yeah.

We looked over to the others. Carlisle came over to help Bella's arm while everyone cleared out. Carlisle fixed up Bella's arm and then we all went into the living room, where we found everyone but Jasper and Alice, who probably went hunting.

Me: I'm going to head home, Bella are you coming or staying.

Bella: I'm going to stay for a little bit and then head home.

Me: Ok, bye everyone.

Everyone: Bye.

I got into my car and drove home. When I pulled up, I saw my dad was here. I went inside, put my stuff away, got changed and went back downstairs.

Me: Hey dad!

Dad: Hey Cyndi. How was the party?

Me: Me: It was good. Bella fell and hurt her arm but it's fine, Carlisle fixed it.

Dad: Ok.

His face went from worried to calm again. I sat down on the couch, curled up to my dad and watched tv until I fell into a light sleep. A few minutes I felt myself being lifted, carried upstairs and put down on my bed. My dad pulled the covers over me, kissed my forehead and left. Then I heard the front door open and close and I knew Bella just got home and then I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 6

The next few days flew by and only one major thing happened that ended up changing out plans for the weekend altogether, Embry and Ruty's mom's trip got set for two weeks later so instead of having a party at their house we decided to go mini-golfing and then everyone could stay the night at my house, after asking my dad of course who said yes. We all informed our parents of the changes and everyone was fine with it. Anyway, right now I'm in Quil's car with Quil, Ruty and Jake while Embry, Hannah and Seth rode in Embry's car, heading to Seattle to go mini-golfing.

Me: How much longer?

Quil: We're about 15 minutes away.

Me: Aww.

I really don't want to wait another 15 minutes. I wanna golf! Hmm, I could always have some fun since I'm stuck in here.

Ruty: Someone is impatient.

Me: I got a right to be. I don't wanna be in the car anymore, I wanna golf!

Quil: We're almost there.

Jake: So calm down.

Me: Fine.

Just wait for it. Two minutes later.

Me: Are we there yet?

Quil: Nope.

Another two minutes later.

Me: Are we there yet?

Ruty: No.

Another two minutes later.

Me: Are we there yet?

Jake: No, now stop asking. You'll know when we get there.

Me: Ok, chill out.

A minute later.

Me: Are we there yet?

Quil: No, still got another maybe 10 minutes.

Every minute I asked if we were there yet, Quil just laughed, I think he caught on to what I was doing, and I think I'm starting to get on Ruty and Jake's nerves. Plus, I was struggling not to laugh myself, man this is funny.

Me: Are we there yet?

Ruty and Jake: NO!

Jake: Now quit asking!

Me: Someone is cranky.

Jake: That's what happens when someone won't quit asking the same annoying guestion every minute.

Me: That's not true. I was asking every two minutes at first but that got boring and I started asking every minute instead.

Jake: Well please quit it.

Me: Nope, I don't think I will. Are we there yet?

Jake: N-

Quil: Actually we are here.

Me: YAY!

He chuckled as we pulled into the parking lot while I heard Ruty and Jake both say 'Thank you' over and over. I couldn't hold in any longer and just started laughing really hard. It got to the point I could hardly breathe and that's when Embry, Hannah and Seth met up with us over at Quil's car.

Seth: What's with her?

Quil explained what happened on the way over and when we pulling into the parking lot. They started laughing but not nearly as hard as I was when I started laughing.

Quil: Cyndi, breathe. Take a deep breath and breathe.

I tried taking deep breathes but I couldn't without cracking up again. Finally, after a few minutes, I was able to breathe again.

Me: Alright, I'm good.

Quil: You sure?

Me: Yeah.

Hannah: Well then come on. I want to go mini-golfing.

Me and Seth: Yeah, let's go!

Hannah, Seth and I ran off but the others were slowly walking.

Me: Come on slow pokes!

They didn't speed up and I was really starting to get impatient. I looked over at Hannah. She looked at impatient as I was, we both shared a look and the ran back over to the others. I grabbed Quil and Ruty's wrist and starting pulling them, while Hannah got Jake and Embry's wrist and started pulling them. Seth just walked in front of us. We paid and then decided to go to the 3rd course.

**Skipping mini-golfing because I don't know what to write**

The final score was this:  
>Cyndi: 45 with 4 hole-in-ones<br>Ruty: 52 with 3 hole-in-ones  
>Hannah: 48 with 3 hole-in-ones<br>Quil: 60 with 3 hole-in-ones  
>Embry: 70 with 3 hole-in-ones<br>Jake: 61 with 2 hole-in-ones  
>Seth: 34 with 6 hole-in-ones<p>

I was lookng at the score card while we were returning our clubs.

Me: Good job Seth, you got the best score.

Seth: Sweet.

Me: Now Embry gets to buy pizza for everyone.

Embry: What? Why?

Me: Because you got the worst score and pizza was the first thing that came to mind, but now I want ice-cream.

Jake: You would think that chocolate would be the first thing that came to her mind.

Quil: Yeah.

Ruty: What about the rest of us?

Me: Um...I got a 45, Hannah got a 48, Jake got a 61, Ruty got a 53, Quil got a 60, Seth got a 34 and Embry got a 70.

Hannah: Wow, Embry that's a pretty bad score compared to the rest of us.

Me: That's why he is buying ice-cream.

Ruty and Hannah: I want ice-cream!

Embry: Fine, let's go.

Hannah: Oh cheer up cranky pants.

Me: Yeah, Quil and Jake both came very close to your score as well. It could have been one of them that lost.

Then I got an idea.

Me: In fact, if it makes you fell any better, Jake and Quil can also pitch in ot buy the ice-cream too.

Quil and Jake: What?!

Embry: Alright, that makes feels loads better.

Jake: Why do I have to pay to?

Quil: Yeah.

Hannah: Beacuse you bot got into the 60's.

Ruty: And Embry is also going to paying for his sister, while Jake is also paying for his girlfriend.

Me: And Quil is paying for his girlfriend as well.

Quil and Jake: Fine.

The both were whining, Quil not as much as Jake but still.

Me and Ruty: Oh quit whining!

Me: And let's go. I really want my ice-cream.

Quil: Alright.

We left the place and went to some ice-cream shop. After we ate our ice-creams, we went back to my house. We moved the couch and coffee table out of the way and laid our our sleeping bags and stuff wherever we could find room. Once that was finished, we just played a few games, ate dinner, then watched a movie. Turns out we didn't need to make beds because we all fell asleep watching the movie. I fell asleep on Quil, Ruty and Jake both fell asleep on the couch, Hannah fell asleep leaning on me and the couch and Embry and Seth fell asleep sprawled out on the floor in front of us. 


	9. Chapter 7

Unknown: Cyndi...Come on wake up, we have school.

Me: Go away Bella. I'm skipping school. 

Bella: No you're not! Now get up before I drag you to school like that. 

Me: You can't drag me. 

Bella: You're right I can't, but I know someone who can. 

Me: You wouldn't. 

Bella: You know I would. 

Me: Fine, I'm up! Now get out so I can get ready. 

Bella: K, leaving in a half hour. 

Me: Why so early? 

Bella: It's not. It took forever to wake you up. 

Finally she left. I got up knowing that I had no choice. I got ready for the prison called school. Only have to make it through the year and I'm done. God I'm happy I got to skip a grade. Today is Monday and it's also a rare day. It's sunny and warm. After I got dressed for the day, I went downstairs, grabbed something to eat and then left for school with Bella in her truck.

*Skip Ride*

We pulled up to the school and I got out of the car. I went through the school day as I normally do and when the day was over, I waited by the truck for Bella to come out of the school. Her last class is all the way in the back of the school while mine is in the middle towards the front. I pulled out my phone and headphones, then put my bag in the back of the truck and then hopped up into the back of the truck myself, sat down and turned on some music. The first song that played was "In the Ayer" by Flo-Rida. Once that song was over, other songs by Flo-Rida started coming on as well. Just as the last song was ending, I saw Bella almost to the truck. I got my things and got out of the back and waited by the passenger door for Bella. When she finally got to the truck, we got in and then went home.

*Skip car ride*

As we were pulling into the driveway, I saw Edward standing by the house.

Me: I'll be inside doing my homework.

Before she could respond, I got out of the truck and headed inside to do my homework. After about an hour, I finished my work and looked at the time to find that it was about 4pm. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and then went back upstairs. I decided to read the book on the legends about the Quileute tribe again. I grabbed the book out of my sister's room and then went to mine. I sat on my bed and read the stories. I can't help but wonder if there really are werewolves in La Push. I know werewolves exist because my best friend is one but I just can't help but wonder if there's more. I finish reading the book in no time, looked at the clock to find it about 6pm. I got up and looked to see if anyone was home. I couldn't find anyone. I looked outside to see my car and Bella's truck parked and Dad's cruiser gone. Dad's still gone. And Bella's truck is here. Wait a minute, if Bella's truck is here...where is Bella? I ran upstairs to my room where my phone is. I pick it up and dial Bella's phone, I hear it ringing in the living room. I ran downstairs and see Bella's backpack. I went through it and found Bella's phone inside. Great, she doesn't have her phone and is missing. I then picked my phone up from the floor and called Dad. Thankfully he picked up. Only problem is...I don't know how to tell my dad that my sister/his daughter is missing. Might as well just say it straight out.

Dad: Hi Cyndi.  
>Me: Dad, Bella's missing.<br>Dad: What happened?  
>Me: We got home from school, Edward came over. I decided to go do some of my homework and leave them be. I guess they left or something but I haven't seen or heard from Bella since about 3-ish today. And her truck is still here.<p>

Ok, wasn't the complete truth but I had to change the story some to hide the fact that vampires exist and Bella is dating one. Either way, the major points of the story are the truth. Bella's missing, haven't seen her since around 3 and her truck is still here.

Dad: Did you call her phone?  
>Me: Yes, she left it in her backpack here. I'm holding her phone right now.<br>Dad: Alright. Call your friends and see if any of them have seen her. I'm going to make some calls of my own and then head straight home.  
>Me: Ok.<p>

I hung up and called everyone I had a number for in Forks. No one had seen her. Not Good. I decided to see if maybe she is in the forest. I grab my coat and my phone, get my shoes on. Then I write a note for Dad, leaving it on the table.

Dad,  
>I went to look for Bella. I have my cell.<br>-Cyndi.

I really hope he doesn't freak out on me. After that, I ran out of the house and into the forest. I ran in almost a straight line once I was in the forest. I turned once or twice to my left and then my right. I couldn't find Bella and it was now very dark. And I forgot to bring a flashlight great. I stopped for a moment and looked at my phone. I had been in here for nearly an hour and I had no service. Should have known something like this would happen. Dad should be home by know and panicking cause he can't reach me and Bella is missing. Then I realized something...I had no clue where I was or how to get back home. I'm now lost or missing as well. Now dad has two missing daughters. I'm really going to hear about this one.


End file.
